Kamulah orang nya
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: Natsu adalah seorang Dewa Api yang agung tapi dia di hukum karna mengharcurkan kunci 12 roh penjaga langit yang di tinggal kan Dewi Bintang ,hukuman nya adalah mencari Dewi Bintang yang menjadi .Nalu,stilu,slight-Gruvia. Bad summary .
1. Chapter 1

celine-nee-sama

Fairy Tail Bukan punya saya.

* * *

Gray sang Dewa Es pagi ini sedang duduk di taman istana langit sambil memakan buah pear miliknya tiba-tiba datang lah seorang pengacau di istana langit yang sangat terkenal sang Dewa api Natsu.

Natsu pada awal nya hanya ingin menyapa Gray tapi gray hanya menjawab dengan jawaban "hn.." Natsu bertanya lagi tapi gray menjawab hanya dengan "hn..."Lama-kelaman Natsu menjadi marah dan bilang pada Gray kalau elemen nya lebih kuat.

"Elemen ku lah yang lebih kuat Natsu!" kata Gray balik membentak Natsu.

"Oh yah! Elemen ku Yang lebih kuat dari mu!Dewa porno!" Kata Natsu menunjuk Gray.

"Hah!Apa maksudmu!" Kata Gray membentak Natsu kuat.

"Lihat saja sendiri Dewa porno!" Kata Natsu membuat Gray melihat Tubuh nya dan sadar Bahwa sekarang dia telanjang.

"Whaak!kapan Ini terjadi!" Kata sang Dewa Es kaget.

'Dasar dia Dewa tapi punya sikap buruk seperti itu memalukan banget...'Kata Natsu berbisik tapi Bisa di dengar oleh Gray.

"Apa maksud mu itu Flame-brain!ngajak berkelahi" kata Gray menantang.

"Itu memang Benar Dewa porno!"

"Flame-brain!"

"Dewa-porno!"

"Dasar Flame-Brain!" Kata Gray dan Meluncurlah sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di pipi Natsu.

"Sialan!awas kau stripper!" Kata Natsu menendang pipi Gray.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua berkelahi sampai terguling-guling ke dalam suatu kuil di istana itu.

"Rasa ini! Flame-Brain!" Kata Gray mengeluarkan Es dari tangan nya,tapi sayang Natsu menghindar,lalu Mendorong Gray yang Jatuh di sebuah kotak kaca.

"Terima ini! Dewa-porno!"Kata Natsu melayangkan pukulan ker arah Gray ,Tapi Gray Menghindar,dan pukulan itu kena pada kotak kaca nya.

'PRAANG!'

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Kata seorang perempuan yang membuat kedua Dewa tersebut takut.

"Aye!Erza maafkan kami!" Kata Natsu dan Gray berpelukan.

"Kalian kira dengan kata maaf kalian bisa tenang hah?!" Kata Erza sang Dewi perang marah karna dia melihat sebuah kotak kaca pecah.

"Siapa Yang menghancurkan kotak kaca ini?!" Kata Erza menatap tajam Natsu dan Gray.

Hening melanda mereka bertiga.

"Ka-ka-kalau...I-I-Itu...a-a-aku..." Kata Natsu mengakat tangan nya,sedangkan muka nya pucat.

"Kamu bodoh Natsu!"Kata Erza marah sekarang matanya merah terang bahkan rambut merah nya itu berkobar-kobar,membuat Natsu dan Gray .Super Takut.

"Kotak ini adalah tempat ke-12 kunci Roh penjaga istana langit di simpan!,Benda ini Sangat penting!dan sekarang apa! hancur! Hanya dewi bintang yang entah hilang kemana bisa membuat kunci itu lagi!" Kata Erza berteriak sekencang-kencang nya,membuat seluruh istana langit itu tiba-tiba heboh.

"Sudahlah Erza jangan terlalu Sadis..." Kata seorang kakek-kakek yang tidak lain adalah pemilik istana langit sekaligus Dewa kehidupan Makarov.

"Tapi..kakek...mereka menghancurkan kotak kaca-nya..." Kata Erza men Death-glare Natsu dan Gray Lagi.

"Aku tahu aku sudah mempersiapkan hukuman untuk mereka berdua Erza..." Kata Makarov yang lansung di bantah Gray.

"Yang menghancurkan kotak kaca itu Natsu kakek bukan aku!" Kata Gray yang lansung kena Death-Glare dari Erza.

"Tapi kamu juga terlibat Gray!" Kata Erza membuat Gray tunduk.

"Nah...Natsu dengarkan ini hukuman mu kamu harus mencari sang Dewi Bintang,Dia terjatuh ke bumi tanpa persiapan jadi dia kehilangan kekuataan nya,cara satu-satunya membuat kekuataan nya kembali adalah membawa dia ke istana langit...jadi kamu harus membawa dia kesini.."Kata Makarov lalu melihat ke arah Gray.

"Nah Gray ini hukuman mu...kamu harus menjemput Dewi air Juvia Lockser dari Istana Laut dia harus datang ke istana langit karna ada satu urusan yang harus aku bincangkan dengan dia..."

Kata Makarov lalu pergi meninggalkan Erza,Gray,Dan Natsu.

"Sudah Dengar kan Jadi cepat siap-siap sana!" Teriak Erza membuat kedua Dewa itu Lari.

* * *

Keep or delete?

"Tolong hargai jasa author dengan me-review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama


	2. Chapter 2

celine-nee-sama present!

Kamulah orang nya Chapter.

2

* * *

"Sialan kau Natsu,gara-gara kamu aku juga di Hukum!" Kata Gray yang sedang menyiapkan barang-barang nya.

"Salah mu sendiri stripper kau yang menghajar ku duluan!" Kata Natsu balik membalas pekataan Gray.

"Natsu dan Gray kenapa kalian itu harus terus bertengkar sih.." kata seekor kucing yang terbang bernama Happy.

Happy kucing biru adalah peliharaan Natsu,Dia bisa berbicara dengan bahasa manusia,badanya juga kalau jadi tungangnya Natsu bakalan berubah jadi sama kayak singa,dan dalam perjalanan Natsu kali ini Happy akan mengikuti Natsu sebagai kucing peliharaan tapi kalau sudah Fight Mode on badanya bakalan jadi sama kayak Singa.

"Huh Biarin!" Kata kedua orang Dewa secara bersamaan.

"Hah sudah lupakan lah,Ne,ne,Natsu kamu tahu tidak ciri-ciri Dewi Bintang itu?" Tanya Happy tiba-tiba membuat kedua Dewa tertarik dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Hmm..kakek hanya memberitahu ku sedikit informasi tentang sang Dewi , Karna aku tak pernag mengenal nya,kata kakek dia itu suka bintang,jatuh ke bumi,hilang informasi tentang dia" kata Natsu panjang lebar

"Oh,Ne,ne,Gray,Dewi air itu ciri-ciri nya gimana?" Sekarang giliran Gray yang di tanya.

"Hmm,namanya itu Juvia lockser,kata Erza dia itu sahabat nya Dewa besi Gaajel,Dia tinggal di istana laut karna ada urusan dengan Dewa Laut Kagura Mikazuchi(AN:kalo salah namanya kasih tahu ya),Kakek suruh aku menjemput nya karna nyawa nya dalam bahaya kalau dia pulang sendiri ke istana langit..." Kata Gray panjang lebar.

"Kenapa nyawanya di incar Gray?" Kali ini giliran Natsu yang bertanya.

"Hm Nggak tahu ah" kata Gray.

"Huh payah kamu.." Kata Natsu meremehkan Gray.

"Cih biarin" kata Gray lalu berjalan meninggalkan Natsu.

"Ne,Natsu ayo kita Juga harus segera pergi nanti Erza ngamuk lho kalau nemuin kita masih di istana" kata Happy membuat Natsu bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah ayo cepat Happy berubahlah" kata Natsu dan seketika Happy berubah menjadi singa bersayap, Natsu pun menaiki Happy.

"Natsu sudah siap?" Tanya Happy yang mulai ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Siap dong!" Dan dengan itu Happy berlari dan ketika menemukan Jurang menjatuhkan diri Nya.

'uuuuuuuaaaaahhhhh!' Teriak Natsu yang gembira dengan kecepatan Happy.

"Happy cepat!" Kata Natsu senang sekali.

"Oke!"

Dan mereka pun terbang melayang di langit membiarkan angin-angin menerbangkan rambut-rambut itu tidak bertahan lama karna habis itu yang terjadi adalah Happy menabrak se-gerombolan burung yang terbang di langit dan jatuh.

'Uaaaaaahhhhhh!' Dan kali ini bukanlah teriak kergiragan Natsu melaikan ketakutan Natsu dan Happy.

'Crassshh!'

'Sreeek!'

"Awww.. Jatuh dari langit setinggi itu juga tidak baik yah Happy" kata Natsu yang memegang bokong nya yang kesakitan.

...

"Lho...kok nggak di jawab. Happy?Happy? Dimana kamu?" kata Natsu yang barus sadar kalau Happy tidak ada.

"Natsu..." Happy memanggil Natsu pelan di dalam kesakitan nya.

"Happy!" Teriak Natsu panik menemukan happy terbaring terluka di tanah.

Sayap nya kaki depan dan belakang nya terluka dan dia badan nya jadi seperti kucing biasa.

"Happy!tenanglah aku akan mencari bantuan" kata Natsu panik.

"Natsu..." Kata happy kesakitan.

Natsu pun berlari dan mencari bantuan secepatnya tapi ternyata ia baru sadar kalau sebenarnya ini hutan.

Ia pun berlari sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pondok kecil yang berasap ia pun berlari ke arah pondok tersebut untuk mencari jika ada orang di dalam rumah kecil tersebut.

'Tok'Tok'Tok'

Natsu telah mengetuk pintu nya tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'

Tapi sama saja.

'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'

...

'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'Tok'

Dan kali ini Natsu telah kehilagan kesabaran pada akhirnya memaksa masuk dalam rumah kecil itu.

"Hei ada orang tidak sih!" Kata Natsu berjalan dalam rumah kecil itu.

saat Natsu berjalan lebih dalam lagi ia kaget melihat wanita bertudung hitam sedang menghangatkan badanya dalam sebuah api kecil .

Ia melihat Natsu dengan ujung mata kanan nya dan membuat Natsu bergidik ngeri Dan Natsu pun berteriak .

"Hantu!"

Tapi sang wanita hanya diam saja menatap Natsu intens lalu Natsu balas balik tatapan nya.

"Siapa kamu!" Teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan,Natsu dan wanita bertudung tersebut.

'Wah-wah kalau ini Hantu berarti Mira si dewi akhirat sialan itu belum pernah ke sini..' kata batin Natsu.

"Siapa kamu.." Kata sang wanita bertudung itu lebih tenang dan pelan membuat Natsu sadar lagi.

"Na-Natsu,aku Natsu Dragneel!"

Sang wanita bertudung itu berdiri membuka tudung nya membuat rambut kuning mata cokelat nya yang indah dan membuat Natus tiba-tiba"Deg-degan" karna melihat seorang wanita cantik di dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang reot di dalam hutan.

"Mau apa kamu?"Tanya sang wanita beramput kuning itu mendekat pada Natsu membuat Natsu takut.

"Jangan mendekat aku ini Dewa!" Kata Natsu kuat dan ia mengeluarkan api dari tangan nya.

'Bwoooo!'

Tapi tetap saja ia mendekat.

"Kenapa kamu tidak takut?" tanya Natsu yang sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak pantas ia ucapkan karna dialah yang takut.

"Apa kamu yakin akan melukaiku?"

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya kamu membantuku"

"apa maksudmu!?"

"Aku manusia yang membutuhkan pertologan..."

"Hah!?"

"Kenapa selalu saja ada orang yang jahat padaku?"

"Apa maksud mu!?"

"Aku membutuhkan pertologan dewa..."

"Hah?!"

"Tolong bantu aku..."

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu sang wanita pingsan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Haloha Readers terimakasih telah membaca fic ini kalo Gaje maaf yah, kalo ada typo juga maaf yah ,kalo pendek juga maaf yah , terus kalo alur nya kecepatan maaf yah.

Nah saya igin berterimahkasih pada para readers yang telah membaca fic saya apalagi yang telah me-Review cerita saya, terimah kasih untuk:

- SDBM3397

-Rerina Kokuzoya

-NaZa(guest)

-Ganba-chanEgao SM

-enobhy

-kanzo kusuri

-Hayati JeWon

Celine-Nee-sama


End file.
